Four Seasons Of You
by Chocolate-feathers
Summary: Here's a cute little fluffy fic made for the seasons, first up is fall as John and Dave play together in the leaves. I'll continue writing this in the order that follows, Winter, Spring, then lastly, Summer. So, enjoy!


**Hello everyone! Chocolate Feathers again. I know I know, I promised that smut and the 25 parter, and trust me I've written both I just need to transfer it from paper to here. Though I got sidetracked and wrote whatever this is. I guess it's just John and Dave together in the fall leaves, cause let's admit it, none of us can resist playing in the leaves~ XD. Any who, here is a little fall thingy for you; I plan to continue this with all four seasons, but I decided to start with my favorite, so stay tuned for that! I suggest putting on this song on repeat for this:** "**autumn by ponyphonic" So without further ado, ENJOY! ~**

Fall was one of Dave's favorite times of the year, and who could blame him? Cool, fresh air, pumpkins, warm scents, tasty spices, hot coco, Halloween, and best of all, the leaves on the trees. Going from the bright lively, shimmering greens to deep colorful warm oranges, yellows, reds; all such warm fall colors. Though one thing Dave adored but never admits was playing in the crunchy leaves that fell from the trees. This wasn't slipping past John though, and he had a surprise.

As Dave walked back home from his job at the record store he sipped on his warm apple cider, fall's equivalent to aj. The air was crisp and cooling quickly. He was buried in his scarf, the red and blue striped fabric going up slightly past his mouth which only peeked out to sip on the spiced warm liquid that warmed his hands as he walked. Even though he had his shades he easily saw the colors around him. He'd taken a longer path today, one with a more scenic route. The sidewalk below him was littered with leaves, most swept to the side as the fall sunlight was filtered through the orange, yellow, gold and red canopy above him. Trees lined each side of the sidewalk and out just a bit further into the fields on either side of him, so he was shrouded in the soft orange glow. The light making his platinum blond hair glow like the leaves above him. The steam from his cup was easily seen, matched with his warm breath that escaped his scarf. Momentarily his smooth lips peeked from the soft fabric and warm, gloved hands brought the cup to his lips. The spiced, warm, semi-sweet cider slipped smoothly into his mouth, warming him up from the inside out, fighting the cold air around him. His shoulders went down as he relaxed, his feet walked instinctually home where he would sit by a warm flickering fire and laugh and play with his fall lover. John on the other hand, had MUCH different plans.

As Dave slowly walked through the park John had been outside all afternoon. The bright blue sleeves to his jacket rolled up to his elbows. His nose and ears were bright red from the cold, though his cheeks were a soft supple pink. He stood up straight, wiping a bit of the dust and dirt from his face with the back of his arm. He stood proudly with the rake grasped tightly in his left hand. The most massive pile of leaves lay before his feet. For many hours he worked tirelessly, though happily, to gather them all. He heard soft footsteps and the crunch of leaves that were not his own somewhere in the distance.

As he turned his head, he saw Dave's figure, silhouetted perfectly by the sun that was slowly dipping towards the horizon. The orange glow around him and his blond hair a perfect golden color. He sighed happily at the sight, and then remembered his surprise. He rushed to hide the rake and he dove into the pile. It crunched and shifted, but settled around him

He waited patiently, a thin cloak of darkness covering him under the pile. Not long after, the small thump and loud crunch of footsteps alerted him that Dave was in front of him. He paused in front of the pile and John heard a muffled "What the…?" Dave stayed a bit longer then moved, only to return since he wanted to drop his drink and bag inside. He kneeled close to the pile as John peeked through a small opening in the leaves. John barely held back a snicker and he sprung out of the leaves. Dave yelped and jumped back. He landed flat on his back with a thump and a crunch. John fell back onto the soft leaves, laughing hard.

"God damn it Egbert!"

Dave frowned at him, but soon started to chuckle along, not being able to stay mad at him and his harmless pranks. He sat up on his elbows, taking off his shades and hanging them on his shirt.

"Scared you though, didn't I?"

"whatever." Though he gave a small smile.

John couldn't help but see how the autumn fused with Dave, as if he was made for the season. His warm scent, those ruby red eyes, the beautiful silky hair. He smiled and got up, holding a hand out to Dave to help him up. Dave took it and pulled himself up, only for John to pull both of them back down into the huge pile of leaves. They toppled over each other, laughing and smiling with the crunching of the leaves that was music to Dave's ears. The breeze singing through the trees, the crisp crackle of the leaves, and most importantly, the choir of angles heard when John laughed. Just blessed paradise for him, and without those shades, all the colors were so much more vivid to him. He sighed happily and contently. As they sat in the large pile, staring up at the orange canopy from the trees surrounding them, Dave leaned over and kissed John's cheek, whispering,

"Did you do this for me?"

John smiled proudly and nodded, throwing some of the leaves up to watch them fall back down around him like orange snowflakes. Dave crunched some in his hand, closing his eyes and feeling the tickling of the brittle fragments between his fingers. He opened his eyes again and blew the pieces softly over John as they rained down on him. John smiled, and then sneezed. Dave snickered and John gave a sly smile before pinning him in the leaves. And that stared their war.

They played and danced and enjoyed the whole afternoon until the sun was almost below the horizon. They were covered in the leaves and had fragments of them all over themselves. So after all the hours of playing they walked to the door of their small, but cozy, house, exhausted and yearning to relax. Though before they even entered the abode, Dave took John's face in his hands and planted a large, long kiss on the chapped pink lips, then tugged him into a tight embrace. John was a bit shocked but easily and quickly returned the kiss and embrace.

"You're amazing Egbutt."

"Love you too Stridork."

They giggled at each other's nicknames and at their silliness as they walked inside the warm house, a fire already going. After a while of grooming they had gotten most of the leaves from themselves and they sat happily together under a blanket, cuddling close as the fire warmed the house. John almost immediately passed out, leaning on Dave with Dave's arm around his shoulders, holding him close. As he watched the flame of the fire flicker and die and the glowing warm embers shimmer and fade and the sun set below the horizon, the stars coming out and shining as brightly as his lover's eyes, he thought, 'yeah, fall is definitely my favorite time of year.'


End file.
